The Force Unleashed: Remastered
Star Wars The Force Unleashed: Remastered is a remastered videogame, set to be released sometime not prior to Star Wars Episode IX. Due to it's growing popularity, it will feature new updates for new Addons involving new Skins Galen Marek's Costumes # Training Gear # Heavy Training Gear # Light Training Gear # Medical Robe # Bounty Hunter Disguise # Corellian Flight Suit # Jungle Combat Gear # Industrial Explorer Outfit # Jedi Adventure Robe # Kento's Robe # Sith Robe # Ceremonial Jedi Robe # Sith Stalker Armor # Temple Exploration Gear # Cybernetic Reconstruction # Dark Stalker # Hooded Combat Gear # Sith Training Gear # General Starkiller # Sith Assassin # Spirit Apprentice # Utility Combat Suit # Animated Style # Desert Survival Gear # Test Subject Garments # TIE Flightsuit # The Dreaming Robes # Hero's Armor # The Dark Apprentice's Robes # Experimental Jedi Armor # Arena Combat Gear # Guybrush Threepkiller # Maulkiller # McQuarrie Concept # Jedi Hunter # Blood Armor # Neimoidian Shadow # Jedi Protector # Dark Lord's Armor Playable Characters # Anakin Skywalker # Mace Windu # Darth Maul # Qui-Gon Jinn # Lightsaber Training Droid # Combat Training Droid # Darth Sion # Imperial Commando # Kit Fisto # Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) # Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) # Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi # Obi-Wan (Episode IV) # Ki-Adi Mundi # Republic Trooper # Plo Koon # Count Dooku # Jango Fett # C-3PO # Anakin Skywalker (Ep III Concept Art) # Lars Quell # Zayne Carrick # Kyle Katarn # Pre Vizsla # Sato # Ezra Bridger # Kanan Jarrus # Senator Kharrus # Bolla Ropal # Nahdar Vebb # Pong Krell # Cay Qel-Droma # Darth Revan # Quinlan Vos # Jar Jar Binks # Captain Roos Tarpals # Mas Amedda # Finn # Chirrut Imwe # Baze Malbus # Poe Dameron # Tarrful # Rohlan Dyre # Cade Skywalker # Roan Fel # Thi-Sen # Bodhi Rook # Nrin Vakil # Kir Kanos # Kir Kanos = The Crucible # Alum Frost # Lemmet Tauk # Carnor Jax # Carnor Jax = The Crucible # Ulic Qel-Droma # Kylo Ren # Exar Kun # Valkorion # Snoke # Darth Sidious # Dryden Vos # Director Orson Krennic # Xizor # Rahm Kota # Rahm Kota (Drunken) # EVO Trooper # Bail Organa # Imperial Gunner # Incinerator Trooper # Shadow Guard # Jump Trooper # Kashyyyk Trooper # Ozzik Sturn # Wookie Slave # Wookie Freedom Fighter # Wookie Artisan # Wookie Warrior # Felucian Rider # Felucian Warrior # Felucian Chieftain # Felucian Shaman # Raxus Guardian # Raxus Sentinel # Militia Trooper # Militia Elite # Militia Saboteur # Hoth Rebel Trooper # Luke Skywalker (Hoth) # Luke Skywalker (Snowspeeder) # Tusken Raider # PROXY # Scout Trooper # Shadow EVO Trooper # Shadow Trooper # Snowtrooper # Stormtrooper # Stormtrooper Commander # Aayla Secura # Asajj Ventress # Darth Phobos # Mara Jade # Maris Brood # Shaak Ti # Juno Eclipse # Luminara Unduli # Jarael # Deliah Blue # Sabine Wren # Ahsoka Tano # Dark Woman # Stass Allie # Adi Gallia # Kamlin # Padme Amidala # Rey # Jyn Erso # Enfys Nest # Qi'Ra # Bo-Katan Kryze # Satine Kryze # Riyo Chuchi # Ibtisam # Princess Leia # Boba Fett # Jumptrooper # Neimoidian # Neimoidian = Mustifar Armor # General Rahm Kota # Rebel Commando # Rebel Soldier # Saber Guard # Scout Trooper # Sith Acolyte # Terror Trooper # Training Droid # Rebel Grenadier # Rebel Guerilla # Admiral Ackbar # Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Fatigues) # Darth Malak # Han Solo # Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) # Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) # Lando Calrissan # Embo # General Grievous # Bail Organa (Coruscant) # Hondo Ohnaka # Tasu Leech # Bala-Tik Notes * All Playable Characters from both games will be easy to unlock, instead of one of them. This means that In The Force Unleashed II, The Hidden Character Holocrons will replace the annoying challenges Category:Remasters Category:Remakes Category:Update Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Games